kndffchaptersummarysfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Preparations
Final Preparations is the final of Gamewizard's Firstborn prequel stories. Summary As The Brain gets his final preparations ready, the KND are desperately researching this "Lord Gnaa". But when the benders and metahumans get tough, the kids better be ready. Chapter 1: The Three K. Rools Danika, Nolan, and Madame Rouge capture Lizzie and Herbie downtown of Cleveland. Bowser recruits the three K. Rool Brothers, who sing their song. Chapter 2: Rachel's Rage A Rachel imposter wreaks havoc at the park. The real Rachel, Sector V, Fanny, Eva, and Violet find out about the BOE Base down in Death Valley, California. They return to Rachel's house to see if Sector W's back, and Rachel gets grounded by her parents, who think it was her that wreaked havoc at the park. The gang exits the house, and Nigel and Eva pass out. Chapter 3: Dreams and Duels The Chronicler reminds Nigel and Eva of their elements in the Dream Realm. Rachel is able to escape from her parents. Ava, Kami, and Kweeb are ambushed downtown by Madame Rouge, Cad Bane, Aurra Sing, Scarlet Vargas, and the Toxic Four. Rachel and Violet run downtown and engage Lehcar and Scarlet in a duel. Danika and Nolan fight Ava and Kweeb. Kweeb is captured by Toxic Four. Ava is captured by Danika and Nolan. Chapter 4: Kweeb's Lost Pride Lehcar and Scarlet retreat, leaving the cops to blame Rachel and Violet, but Chad flies down and escapes with them. Yllaw and Leopold give Kweeb to Scarlet and Lehcar to make as their pet. Kweeb pledges loyalty to them, so long as they don't kill Ava. Ganondorf sends Zant and Vaati to turn Harvey to evil, since Lehcar failed to. Stormtroopers and several Brotherhood villains kidnap Cosmo, Nova, and Zuri, and Emily and Annie befriend Gary the Stormtrooper, who agrees to take them to Brotherhood Base. The Brain recruits all the KND villains into BOE, and April Dickson, who wants revenge on Chad. Chapter 5: The Death of Emily Matthews Kami stows away on Bane and Aurra's ship. The Grim Reaper tells Chad, Rachel, Violet, Eva, and Nigel about Ganondorf Dragmire. Emily, Annie, and Gary sneak into Brotherhood Base to rescue Cosmo, Nova, and Zuri. Dan the Stormtrooper brings Gary's daughter, Jessica, to Base. Gary and the girls find the aliens and fall into a trap, where Brain gives Gary a raise for luring Annie and Emily into trap. Brain uses a machine to open a Ghost Portal, zapping Emily with lasers and killing her, and Gary feels guilty. The Plank Army is about to go to Brotherhood Base. Angelie Granite faints during an argument with Harvey. Chapter 6: Emily Phantom Angelie Granite learns earthbending in the Dream Realm. Emily wakes up to find herself a half-ghost, half-human, and phases Annie out of her cell. Lehcar orders around Kweeb by making him clean out her toenails. Kami rescues Ava from her cell, and the two go to rescue Kweeb. After doing so, Kweeb explains that he thinks size really does matter, angering Ava. Rumpel Stiltskin joins Lord Gnaa. Chapter 7: Brotherhood Break In Chad, Nigel, Rachel, Violet, Wally, Abby, Eva, the Interesting Twins (Yin and Yang), and Katie make it to Brotherhood Base. Chad distracts the Sentinel Clones while the others sneak in through the air duct. Emily and Annie break out Cosmo, Nova, and Zuri, then fight off Zant and Vaati. After knocking out the Glam Clan, the group splits up: Wally, Abby, and Eva find the computer room to retrieve the file on Lord Gnaa, while the others find Lehcar and Scarlet. They run into several Brotherhood villains, as well as Ganondorf and Brain, and Ganondorf explains the origin of the Negatives. A huge battle then erupts. Outside, the Plank Army makes it to the base, and Charloette Mayhence helps Sector W escape. Afterwards, Angie flings them all inside the base using earthbending. Inside a church, Lord Gnaa sings about his feelings for Morgan. Chapter 8: Brotherhood Battle All the heroes that broke into the base are now helping fight against the villains. Kami battles Jeremiah Heartly and seemingly fall in love. Katie fights Leopold Anderson. Yin fights Matthew Dimalanta and tries to reason with him, but can't. Kweeb regains his pride and helps to fight off Scarlet and Lehcar. He shoots Lehcar in the eye and she accidentally shoots fire and unfreezes Lizzie, Herbie, Luvbi, Dib, and Marine. Marine then tackles Elijah Frantic into a closet. Chad and April then fight. The Plank Army then break in to fight off both sides, and Johnny and Plank fight Nolan York. Meanwhile, Wally, Abby, and Eva download the file on Lord Gnaa to Sector V's Computer, then they easily defeat Atlas, Adonis, and Yllaw. They go to help the others and catch Elijah and Marine making out in a closet. Marine knocks him out to join the others in the fight. Sector W gets in and saves Rachel from Johnny. The Brain and Mallah activate a bomb and all the villains start to retreat the base. Lehcar hits Harvey with the Darkness Cannon. Ganon, Lehcar, and Scarlet get on a rocket and blast off, and Kade comes to pick up the main group on his KNN COOL-BUS. They follow them up to Moonbase, which Lehcar and Scarlet begin to destroy. Nigel tells about his history with Ganondorf, and how he killed his twin sister. When they reach Moonbase, they prepare for a battle. Chapter 9: Preparations Complete Nigel and Eva fight Ganondorf. During the fight, Ganon tells about Nigel's long lost cousin. They're about to be killed until Muffy Jenkins saves them, then sucks Ganon into space. As the Moonbase crumbles, Rachel and Violet battle Lehcar and Scarlet down a straight-down path outside the base when they reach the end, Kade catches them in his COOL-BUS. Suddenly, Ganon breaks through the windshield and the ship starts to crash down to Earth. They are teleported before it crashes. They are taken to a lakeside where Muffy Jenkins zaps Ganon with lightning. Lehcar kicked her into the lake and washed off her make-up, revealing Muffy to be Dimentia, who warps away just as Ganon, Scar and Lehcar retreat. A few days later, the operatives are repairing Moonbase, and Nigel and Rachel are wondering about the future. Johnny and Plank get enough intelligent potion to make an even bigger army. Lord Gnaa and his legions are prepared to find the Eight Firstborn. Wesley Dodds wakes up from his dream. Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Action Stories Category:Friendship Stories Category:Completed Stories Category:Firstborn Prequels